


Croissants

by NaeSpark



Series: Homestuck Pairings, Requests and Prompts [4]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-29
Updated: 2011-11-29
Packaged: 2017-10-26 16:42:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/285554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaeSpark/pseuds/NaeSpark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Drabble requested by carnfx for deadling.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Croissants

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble requested by carnfx for deadling.

Kanaya would never change. Her hands explored my body carefully, feeling each curve. She knew what she was doing.

Panting, my fingertips creeped along her back, feeling her spine. She breathed onto my neck, licking it and purring.

I panted, she laid right on top of me, pressuring on my stomach and between my legs. I shifted myself but it only made it worse.

She smiled and showed no mercy. Pinning me, she filled my face with kisses and my neck with harmless bites.

Her cold fangs brushed against my earlobe, making me powerless to stop the whimper that escaped my throat.

She enjoyed this. Her instincts came through every time she had me in her grasp. I clenched my teeth and held her hipbones, pulling her against myself and ripping a moan out of her.

I chuckled evilly, rolling her on the floor. I kissed her lips with passion, licking them gently and smiling.

She smiled back.

“It seems you, indeed, missed my company.”

I rolled my eyes.

“Pfffft, there you are assuming things again.”

She kissed my throat gently, making me shiver. I leaned down to kiss her lips, undoing the buttons of her blouse. Her hands reached for my jeans as she kissed me, whispering lines of her rainbow-drink novels into my ears.

Intoxicated, I inhaled the scent of her neck and bit her, which made her smile more.

“Vriska…” she whispered and kissed my lips.

I pulled back sweetly.

“Of course I missed you…”

**Author's Note:**

> naesnark.tumblr.com


End file.
